everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ciara Wicked-Swan
Ciara Wicked-Swan is the daughter of Larkin Swan and Opal Wicked. She inherits the role of the Wicked Queen from the Wild Swans, which to be honest, is the worst destiny ever! When her own mother didn't even see the need to follow it, Ciara doesn't see a point in following it, when it, to be honest, stinks. She is most definitely a Rebel. Appearance Ciara has white hair she wears chin length, with the exception of two long locks on either side of her face that reach her shoulders and she dyed black. Her skin is a mixture of her mother's and her father's, at a smooth honey tan. She has one dark blue eye, and one black eye. It's really hard to see that they are two different colors, except in certain lighting. She wears a black sleeveless mini-dress, the skirt printed with white flecks. She wears tight white leggings, black boots with a white feather shaped buckle, and white fingerless gloves. Personality Ciara is not quite as much of a prankster as her father, however, she does do stuff to people who insult the people she loves. Like that one time when one of her grandmother's servants called her mother a lying sneaky witch, she had tied up the very same servant and left her there for four hours. Ciara is very much a night owl. She's active pretty late at night and no matter how late she stays up or how early the next morning she has to wake up, she is fully rested and refreshed. But there's one downside to that. If the sun is warm enough and it hits her just right, she automatically feels exhausted and will sleep until the sun no longer hits her. that very much embarrasses her, so she tends to stay inside and away from windows on really hot days. Ciara is, as you may have guessed, just as protective of the people she loves as her father. Larkin taught her how to sucker punch people, and told her to do that to people who bully the people she loves. She only does so if the bullying continues after three times of her messing with them. Ciara is big on music. Music, she believes, says more about people than they actually will. If she really wants to get to know someone really well, she will ask them what they're favorite song is, then listen to said song. Music says the things that people wish they were brave enough to say, in her opinion. Ciara is pretty smart. She can figure out how to build pretty complex robots and knows how to hack into multiple computers fairly quickly. Does she display this knowledge? Not really, it makes her seem like a nerd and she doesn't want to deal with it. She is a bit...oblivious at times. People could be flirting with her, and she really has no clue their flirting, she thinks they're just being really nice to her. And she has no way of knowing when the person people are talking about that they like, they are low-key indicating her, because she'll just smile and encourage them. Interests Break-dancing There's an underground club in Book End that opens every night. It's where Ciara goes to break-dance, but not as herself. No, Ciara smears black face paint around her eyes so it looks like she wears a mask, she wears a white tank-top printed with black diamonds, and black sweatpants, and she even wears a long black wig. The reason behind all this is simple, she doesn't want people's image of Ciara Wicked-Swan, to sway their opinion of her dancing. In the club, she calls herself The Black Diamond. Friends Celeste Charming Celeste always helps her get ready for a night at the club, she's the only one that Ciara trusts enough to tell her about said break-dancing. Celeste doesn't judge her, and Ciara doesn't judge Celeste, their great friends! Family Mother: Opal Wicked Her mother is a very good mother. Perhaps because Opal never knew her birth mother but had a fantastic adoptive mother to learn from,she is always there whenever Ciara needs her. When Ciara has a nightmare and needs to talk it out, Opal, (who has gotten much better at her magic), teleports to where Ciara is and holds her, singing a lullaby. Even at school, when Ciara has a bad day, she can call her mother and unless there's an emergency, Opal always answers. Father: Larkin Swan Larkin is a much better father than he had. He totally supports Ciara no matter what she wants to do with her life, who she falls in love with, and whether or not she wants her destiny. Larkin never judges her and taught her how to handle those who do. Maternal Grandmother: Eliza Wilder Eliza spoils her just slightly. Like on birthdays. While Opal has put a limit on how much money should be spent on Ciara for gifts, Eliza kind of ignores that. Nothing is to expensive for her granddaughter. Ciara does love Eliza, even though the excessive spending can be a little annoying. Aunt: Fauve Wilder Fauve is a loving aunt, very kind and gentle, and never makes Ciara feel like she can't measure up. She is always there for Ciara and never, ever lets anyone bully or badmouth her. Uncle: Damien CrownFairy Damien wants her to be more open about her real level of intelligence, and not be ashamed of it or afraid she'll get called a nerd. He tries to make her see that there is absolutely nothing wrong with being as smart as she is. She still isn't convinced. Cousin: Chelal CrownFairy Total and complete opposites, they don't actively seek out the others company, but when they are in the same place at the same time, they do hang out. Ciara and Che don't appear to have any common interests, but they can always come up with interesting topics of conversation. Cousin: Eqeus Wilder She can't count how many times she's had to prank someone who's made fun of Eqeus' ADHD. She has tied his teachers to a pillar and hid their shoes in dumpsters, all because they have given Eqeus detention or something for not being able to focus or fully complete his homework. Those two are fairly close. Maternal Grandfather: Garvey Kingston Whenever Ciara has a problem, she goes to Garvey first. This is because he won't over react like her parents would, he won't freak out like her aunt, he just listens. If he doesn't know what to do, then she goes to Eliza, but a lot of the time, after telling him her problem, it suddenly doesn't seem like such a big one. Aunt: Luna Swanson She calls Luna her aunt, when in reality she's probably like her second cousin or something. After Luna and Opal made up their last year of high school, Luna became a lot nicer. She tries really hard to be a good aunt to Ciara, and although she fails at some points, she's always really repentant afterwards and tries twice as hard. It's kind of humorous. Cousin: Anthony Swanson Again, probably not the proper term for him, but it makes things easier. He's Luna's son, and is in his first year of college, so they don't see each other on a day to day basis. He never misses a holiday, though, is always there for family gatherings, and she loves him a lot. He usually has solid advice, and once she ''thought ''she heard him refer to her as "Diamond", but she's pretty sure she was mistaken. Paternal Grandfather: Edmund Swan She wants to love her grandfather, really she does, but he looks upon her with disdain. Why? Because her father, who is his son, went away from his destiny, broke Edmund's rules, and married Opal. And Ciara is the result of that, which makes him despise her. He hasn't learned to love her yet. Paternal Grandmother: Precious Swan-Charming (Deceased) She actually never meant her father's mother, but Larkin speaks of her in such sweet and soft terms that Ciara knows she must have been a wonderful woman. There's one story Opal tells every year on the anniversary of the day they discovered that she was pregnant. Precious was dying and Larkin was begging his mother not to leave him with his father, he needed her help. He still needed her advice about a lot of things. She just smiled at both of Ciara's parents, kissed her son, and said: "You will be a much better father than you've had." She handed two cards to them, one addressed to Larkin and one addressed to Opal, telling them to open it when their first child was born. She died later that night, and Opal passed out during the reading of the will. She discovered, after being dragged to the hospital by a frantic Larkin who "could not lose two women who meant the world to him in the same day" that she was about a month pregnant. All Larkin could say, amid tears, was "She knew." Abilities '''Dark Magic: '''Of course she has the same ability all future Wicked Queens do. Does she use it? Only when she feels the energy building up to the point where she'd have a random magic surge if she didn't use it in a small way. Like to enchant the wig she wears break-dancing to stay on her head until she willingly takes it off.. Her mother taught her how to use it, since Opal couldn't have a tutor in it, she's making sure Ciara does. Pet She has a pet hippogryph named Soarin. Soarin has dark black, white tipped feathers, and as a baby, is pretty awkward. He tends to spend his time mussing up her hair or sleeping on her lap. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Wild Swans Category:The Next Generation of Students